The invention relates to a magnetic field sensor and to a process for fabricating such a sensor.
Such a sensor may be employed for reading magnetic recordings such as magnetic tapes or magnetic disks or for producing magnetic memory with integrated reading (Magnetic Random Access Memory) and in general for the detection of weak magnetic fields with high spatial and angular resolution.